Great Greeny Purge
The Great Greeny Purge is a 2013 purge which includes SkipperThePenguin100 blocking a bunch of Greeny Phatom Fans, deleting all pages, and closing down the wiki. It lasted from November 21, 2013 to Late May 2014, when the wiki offically closed down. History It all started wayback to mid-October 2013, that is when Carlos Squidarmy (a Greeny Phatom hater) makes a rant about Greeny Phatom and Gree City entitled "Greeny Phatom and Gree City sucks cock". When people saw this, Greeny Phatom fans dislike this because they like Greeny Phatom (And yet we know they don't respect opinions at this time). SkipperThePenguin100 was one of those Greeny Phatom fans who saw the rant and yet he's the only Greeny Phatom fan who liked it. That is when Skipper began to hate Greeny Phatom. Another person who started this purge is StrobeFlashLite. Also on October 12, 2013, Pentagon041's account on the Greeny Skipper Wiki was rumored to be blocked by SkipperThePenguin100. Pentagon thought he blocked his account on that wiki, so he requested Skipper to unblock him from the Greeny Skipper Wiki. Skipper described his account as "an assfag account". BUT, Pentagon wasn't blocked on the Greeny Skipepr Wiki. Instead, he can't access to chat (Greeny Skipper Wiki is where most of the Greeny Phatom Wiki chats take place). Another cause is that an user named "Greenyphatomsuckssodogreecity" joined the wiki to spam Greeny Phatom. This is the first time the Greeny Phatom Wiki ever experienced spamming since EliasPickney joining in. There is actually more users that joined the wiki and started spamming (most likely on the admins). Skipper soon looked at the wiki and pretty much delete every page. To prevent admins from him wrecking the wiki, he blocked them. This is known as a purge because the memory of the Greeny Phatom Wiki was gotten rid of. Yet with more than 1,000 pages, it took him 2 month to close down the wiki. On Early-December 2013, there was a message on the Greeny Phatom Wiki homepage, saying that the wiki is closing down and yet no one can't recover the old wiki. Greeny Phatom Haters were very happy that the wiki is closing down, while Greeny Phatom Fans were shocked. On December 9, 2013, the wiki officially turned into Laser and Friends Wiki. On December 20, 2013, near the final episode of Greeny Phatom, the wiki didn't close down, but it was announce it was closed unoffically. The homepage of the old wiki looked like this: THIS WIKI IS DEAD ITS FANS ARE DEAD THE PAGES ARE DEAD THE CHARACTERS ARE BEING SKINNED ALIVE THE CITY IS BEING NUKED IT SUCKS AT LIFE THE WHOLE WORLD HATES IT ITS GOING TO HELL DEAL WITH IT GAME OVER Post-Purge With the wiki being closed, the criticism of Greeny Phatom increased rapidly. Many users joined the closed wiki to see what happened, some past-users came back to see this situation. The closed layout stayed the same this until April 8, 2014, when the old wiki turned into a base owned by Laser Pikachus, and renamed the Greeny Phatom Wiki, NGP690NSWEXxX group's super secret database . However, the layout is lost, and the only evidence to prove it is that the background is pinkish and greenish just like the skin colors of Barney. The wiki didn't change so far even though the base is the wiki, until April 25, 2014, when the old wiki offically closed down. Mrmarc was known to be the user who joined the Greeny Phatom Wiki (he joined the dead wiki on April 1, 2014), while LogoPlus was the last user who joined the Greeny Phatom Wiki, but if the wiki didn't close yet by Wikia (joined on April 21, 2014). This is what the text of Laser's base looked like: Welcome to NGP690NSWEXxX group's super secret database. Sausage and John gave me permission to do this. On September 21, 2014, Keegan (A Greeny Phatom fan) heard that the fans missed the wiki so much, so he decided to recover the wiki. List of users that joined during the Trivia * The name, the "Great Greeny Purge" had been presented by former admin, DTSFactory on December 30, 2014, the same day CoinHunterCameron12 was blocked across Wikia Category:History of the Wiki Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki